Año tras año
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: 20 años de conocerse: Cientos de mentiras, secretos, lágrimas y desilusiones, pero también cientos de sonrisas, alegría, sueños y, sobre todo, felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Pensaba publicar esta historia cuando terminara Una Nueva Oportunidad, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de esa adorable persona llamada Grant Gustin y teníamos celebrar con algo ¿no?_

_Kurtbastian es sin duda mi pareja favorita en el universo, pero me gusta más leerlo que escribirlo, así que espero que les guste la historia (:_

* * *

**Año #1: Su primer encuentro.**

-¡Sebastián! ¡Sebastián! – Un pequeño con cabello rubio corría por el parque buscando a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Jeff? Te dije que no quiero jugar contigo. – Refunfuñó un chiquillo castaño, que estaba muy atento construyendo un castillo de arena.

-¡Vi al niño! – Gritó eufórico el otro niño.

-¿Comiste chocolate de nuevo? – El pequeño Sebastián frunció las cejas, luciendo adorable.

-Solo un poco. – Confesó su amiguito. – Pero aun así vi al niño bonito de las noticias.

Las redondas mejillas de Sebastián se sonrojaron al recordar su actitud al ver a ese niño de ojos cielo en televisión, su madre tuvo que alejarlo de la pantalla dándole una extraña mirada a su padre.

Miró enojado a Jeff antes de regresar su atención a la arena.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sebastián. – Jeff se sentó a su lado. – Tus papás te han dicho muchas veces que es malo mentir. Por favor, vamos verlo, está allá. – Su mano regordeta señalo a un montón de niñas alrededor de algo.

-Bien. – Dijo Sebastián con un suspiro, aunque sus manitas estaban sudando (tanto que tuvo que restregarlas en su pantalón para secarlas), añoraba conocer al niño bonito. – Pero no le voy a hablar.

Jeff asintió con una gran sonrisa, tomó la muñeca de Sebastián para que no pudiera escapar y se encaminó hacia el otro lado del parque.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más chillidos de niñas fastidiosas llegaban a los oídos de Sebastián. _"Él es mío" "No, yo soy su esposa" "Déjenlo, es mío", _decían las niñas.

Al estar solo a unos pasos ellas, Jeff y Sebastián pudieron ver como el cabello castaño de un niño se movía de un lado a otro muy rápido.

Algo impulsó a Sebastián para entrar en esa multitud de niñas enloquecidas, las empujó, ganándose chillidos indignados, cuando tuvo espacio suficiente tomó la mano del niño al que estaban maltratando y lo alejó de ellas.

Tomó con la otra mano a Jeff y los tres corrieron juntos para esconderse de las niñas. Terminaron con las respiraciones agitadas, abrazando su estómago.

-Gr-Gracias. – Sebastián alzó la vista al escuchar esa dulce voz.

Sin duda era mejor que en televisión, el niño era tan… hermoso. Sebastián se quedó hipnotizado.

-No fue nada. – Jeff contestó por él.

-Odio a las niñas. – El niño de ojos azules se sentó en el pasto con los labios fruncidos. – Me gusta lo que juegan, pero ellas son horribles.

Jeff se sentó junto a él. – Mi papá dice que algún día me van a gustar.

-Ugh, yo nunca de los nunca voy a tener novia.

Sebastián seguía sin decir nada, no podía, estaba atónito por la piel tan blanca, los labios rozados, el cabello castaño bien peinado y visiblemente sedoso, no sabía que le sucedía, pero le gustaba esa sensación que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. El niño guio su vista hacia el parque y ahí fue cuando Sebastián pudo apreciar sus ojos, eran tan…

Desvió la mirada con rapidez cuando el pequeño de ojos azules notó que lo miraba.

-Soy Kurt Hummel. – Estiró la mano hacia él.

Sebastián titubeó un poco antes de estrecharla, estaba caliente y pegajosa por el sudor, y aun así su estómago dio un vuelco.

-Te conocemos. – Jeff rompió su "momento". Más tarde Sebastián le haría pagar por ello. – Eres en niño de la televisión.

Las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron rosas. Sebastián apretó más su mano en forma de apoyo, pero solo logró que la blanca piel del niño se pusiera roja al darse cuenta que se seguían tomando de la mano. Para su desgracia, Kurt se separó abruptamente.

-¿Han visto mis comerciales? – Preguntó Kurt a Jeff. Sebastián frunció sus cejas al no tener la atención del pequeño en él.

-No, te vimos…

-¡Sí! – Gritó Sebastián. – Hemos visto tus comerciales.

-¡Kurt! – Los tres niños giraron sus cabezas para ver a un hombre a unos metros de ellos.

-Es mi papá, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

El pequeño Hummel salió corriendo al encuentro con su padre dejando a un desilusionado Sebastián atrás.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? Nosotros lo vimos en las noticias, ¿no recuerdas que tus papás nos explicaron que su mamá ya está en el cielo?

-Lo recuerdo, Jeff. – Dijo Sebastián, aun mirando a Kurt y su padre a lo lejos. – Pero no quería que él lo recordara.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, y el único que tendrían por un par de años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Año #2: Memorias tristes.**

La muerte de su madre fue, sin duda, un acontecimiento que marcó su vida. No sabía que sucedía, al menos eso es lo que quiso creer su padre. Kurt sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Nadie podía culparlo. Nunca es fácil aceptar que la persona que más amabas y la que mejor te conocía ya no está más.

En esa tarde fría de invierno se cumplía un año más desde su muerte. Kurt sostenía con fuerza la mano de su padre, esa mano que siempre había estado ahí para no dejarlo caer.

Kurt amaba a su padre. Burt Hummel parecía frio y duro, pero era todo lo contrario, el hombre había demostrado a Kurt, más que nunca, que tenía un corazón enorme. Trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, era por eso que siempre, después de ir al colegio, Kurt pasaba la tarde en el taller viendo como su padre reparaba los automóviles.

Y aunque Burt trataba de ser fuerte para Kurt, el pequeño de ojos azules sabía que estaba igual de destrozado que él. Varias noches, mientras se suponía que estaba dormido, podía escucharlo llorar en su habitación. El primer día que sucedió Kurt se hizo una promesa, haría lo que fuera por ver a su padre feliz de nuevo, lo protegería de cualquier daño, sería un hijo ejemplar.

-Hola, cariño. – Burt susurró. Acarició la dura lapida con el nombre de su esposa.

-Hola, mamá. – También saludo Kurt.

-¿Lo escuchaste? – Preguntó Burt, emocionado. – Ya le está cambiando la voz. Nuestro pequeño está creciendo. Pronto cumplirá nueve.

-Conocí a alguien en la escuela, mamá. Su nombre es Rachel, tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque a veces es muy irritante. Cuando me enojo mucho con ella recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que unas personas maduran más rápido que otras y papá dice que yo soy muy maduro, así que sólo tengo que esperar a que Rachel madure también. Estoy mejorando en mis clases de ballet, la maestra dice que tengo mucho talento y también me eligieron para el papel principal de la obra de mi escuela, papá y yo iremos a celebrar comiendo hamburguesas después, bien, él comerá hamburguesas y yo una ensalada.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. – Dijo Burt con una sonrisa.

Kurt también sonrió débilmente.

-También me han llamado para hacer muchos comerciales más. Papá está guardando la mayoría del dinero para mi universidad y con lo demás me compro ropa y, aunque él se enoje, también le compro regalos. Oh y le compré un karaoke a Rachel por su cumpleaños, se volvió loca y empezó a gritar y besar mi cabeza. Estoy contento, la escuela es grandiosa aunque algunos niños me molestan, papá dijo que luego hablaremos sobre eso, no sé de qué quiere hablar, yo no hice nada para que me molestaran, ellos sólo…

-Kurt…

-Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué más quería decirte? Oh, sí. Soñé de nuevo con ese niño, él de ojos verdes y bonitos que te conté, no entiendo porque lo sigo soñando, la mayoría de los sueños son lindos, pero algunos días él está muy triste, yo intento consolarlo, en serio intento muy fuerte hacer que deje de llorar, nunca he podido y eso me pone triste a mí también. Papá tiene que comprarme helado cuando eso pasa.

-Kurt, es hora de irnos. – Burt se levantó, dejando acomodadas las rosas que habían llevado.

-Sí. Mamá sólo te quiero decir que he sido feliz estos últimos meses, sé que sería mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí, pero trato de no imaginármelo porque cuando lo hago me duele el pecho y odio que eso pase. Te amo mucho, mami. Gracias por cuidarme siempre.

Kurt tomó de nuevo la mano de su padre para marcharse.

Casi a la salida del cementerio, Kurt escuchó el llanto de un niño, giró su cabeza con rapidez. Unos metros atrás estaban unas personas reunidas, era un entierro.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritaba un niño mientras lloraba.

Kurt sintió lastima por él. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Al menos él tenía a su padre, pero ese pobre niño había perdido también al suyo. Kurt imaginó cómo sería perder también a su padre, no, no podía, no quería hacerlo, no podría soportar eso.

Los Hummel salieron del lugar. Kurt se fue sin saber que ese pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente por sus padres era el agradable rubio que había conocido un año antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Año #3: Promesas eternas.**

Sebastian y Jeff entendieron el significado de la muerte al mismo tiempo. Fue con la muerte del hámster de Jeff, la pequeña y redonda bola de pelos había estado con él desde que tenía dos años. Ambos, Sebastian y Jeff, lo amaban. Cada día al llegar del colegio subían a la habitación de Jeff para jugar con él.

Una tarde calurosa de verano, los niños llegaron extasiados del colegio, lanzaron sus mochilas encima del comedor y, sin saludar a la señora Sterling, subieron con rapidez las escaleras que los separaban de la habitación del pequeño rubio. Pero gran fue la sorpresa al entrar y ver a su hámster inmóvil en una de las esquinas de su _casita_, como la llamaba Jeff.

Los niños lo movieron, al pensar que estaba dormido, pero no sucedió nada. Sebastian supo que algo andaba mal porque el diminuto cuerpo se sentía tieso y no irradiaba calorcito, como normalmente lo hacía.

Jeff se desesperó, lloró y gritó. El roedor continuó inmóvil. La madre de Jeff entró a la habitación con aire preocupado. Jeff le gritó y le gritó a pesar de que no se le entendía nada, cada silaba era acompañada por un sollozo. La mujer pronto se dio cuenta de que el llanto de su hijo era provocado por su mascota. Ella abrazo a Jeff hasta que el llanto paro. Sebastian solo se quedó parado viéndolos fijamente sin decir nada.

La madre de Jeff les explicó que su peludo amigo estaba muerto, aunque sus palabras fueron más como se ha ido al cielo para ser completamente feliz . Jeff aceptó la explicación porque, aunque ya no pudiera jugar más con su hámster, ahora él era muy feliz en el cielo y seguro estaba jugando mucho. Ese día los dos niños supieron que cuando alguien muere nunca vuelve.

Sebastian no tuvo otra experiencia con la muerte hasta que vio en las noticias al niño con esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento. La madre del niño murió. El motivo de que pasaran en las noticias locales el accidente en el que murió, fue porque ella, al parecer, había sido actriz cuando era adolescente y una de las famosas, además, su hijo, el cual le estaba siguiendo los pasos haciendo comerciales nacionales, había estado con ella en el automóvil cuando chocó, todos dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera sin lesiones graves. Como si perder a tu madre no fuera una lesión grave.

Sebastian agradeció a Dios cada noche de los siguientes meses que Kurt Hummel se hubiera salvado. Sus agradecimientos aumentaron la noche del día que lo conoció.

Pero Sebastian dejo de agradecer a Dios. Dejo de creer en él. No podía creer que existiera un Dios porque si existía, era un Dios malvado. Un Dios que le arrebató sus padres a su mejor amigo. Un Dios que permitía que cada día Jeff Sterling desgarrara su garganta en sollozos y suplicas para que sus padres volvieran.

Sebastian sabía que ellos nunca volverían y sabía que Jeff también era consciente de ello. Y él no tenía idea de que hacer para que el sufrimiento de su amigo parara, así que solo estuvo ahí para abrazarlo siempre que Jeff lo permitía y cuando despertaba gritando, también estuvo ahí para leerle las historias de los libros que le dejaban en la escuela.

Pero un día no pudo hacerlo más. Unas personas extrañas llegaron y sus padres fueron al estudio para hablar con ellos. Los extraños se fueron una hora después dejando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y a su padre con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados firmemente. Esa noche, después de la cena, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala. Los padres de Sebastian explicaron lentamente que las últimas semanas en las que Jeff había estado en casa fueron un pedido que el señor Smythe hizo al juez, pero el lapso de tiempo había terminado, Jeff tenía que ir a casa de sus abuelos. Al escuchar eso Jeff comenzó a llorar, sus padres nunca habían tenido una buena relación con sus abuelos, a él tampoco le agradaban.

Sebastian suplicó a sus padres que no lo permitieran, que Jeff podía vivir con ellos, que él sería feliz de compartir su habitación. Las suplicas no pudieron hacer nada.

Al día siguiente los extraños volvieron. Se llevarían a Jeff para dejarlo con sus abuelos. Sus maletas estaban listas, la madre de Sebastian se había encargado personalmente de hacerlas para que no olvidara nada.

Jeff dio un abrazo al señor y la señora Smythe antes de despedirse de Sebastian. Sus mejillas estaban rozadas y mojadas por sus lágrimas. Sebastian sintió ganas de llorar también, pero se negó a hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte para Jeff.

Se abrazaron con todas las fuerzas que tenían. Jeff lloró más fuerte.

-Te prometo que siempre seremos amigos. Te prometo… te prometo que nadie nos separara nunca. – Eso fue lo último que Sebastian dijo a Jeff antes de que los dos extraños se lo llevaran.

Cuando Sebastian vio al auto, en el que Jeff iba, alejarse hasta desaparecer, se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había retenido.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano recordando su promesa. Él era un Smythe y los Smythe nunca rompían sus promesas.


End file.
